De Comprass!
by The Lord of the Fics
Summary: Una ida al mercado, con Buena ropa, una funcion de cine, y un helado... no lo convierte en una cita... oh, sí! Ichiruki


_Y llegaste tú, y el mundo me abrazo  
y llegaste tú, y el mundo se paró.  
Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que había en este amor  
y llegaste tú, una bendición,  
y aun recuerdo el momento en que todo pasó._

_'Y llegaste t', Sin Bandera_

**UNA CITA… De compras.**

No era una cita.

En verdad, no lo era.

Iban por las provisiones para la semana, desde hace un buen rato que habia pasado viviendo en la casa de los Kurosaki, su padre la habia visto como otra hija más, esa pequeña obsesión por su esposa le ponia los pelos de punta. Era un viaje de compras, y tratar de enterarse si no había algún misterio que pudiera estar relacionado con Aizen y sus arrancar, porque en las últimas semanas no se había escuchado nada, y Renji y el capitan Hitsugaya consideraban que eso podía ser peligroso. La calma antes de la tormenta y todo eso.

No era una cita. No importaba los comentarios de Rin-Rin, que se había transformado para parecerse un poco a él (con una ilusión, misma cara, con el cabello negro, y un traje serio. Inclusive con la bufanda de los Kuchiki puesta, Había fingido un pésimo acento familiar) diciendo que tenían que regresar a la hora acordada. No había servido que Renji - ¡Renji, por el amor del cielo! - pareciera considerarlo gracioso. Tampoco las miradas del Capitan Hitsugaya desde la ventana mientras Ichigo le ponía su abrigo, cómo si quisiera decirle que fueran con alguien más.

Era una suerte que su hermano estuviera en Soul society atendiendo asuntos importantes, ya que si se hubiera enterado, hubieran habido GRANDES problemas que hubieran podido interrumpir… bueno, nada, porque no era una cita.

- ¿De qué quieres tu helado, Rukia? - le preguntó con una Ichigo.

- Eh... de naranja, por favor. -

- No existe ese sabor de helado ¬¬ -

- Que pena. -

- Bueno, mejor uno de fresa y uno de vainilla, por favor. - dijo el pelinaranja al vendedor de helado.

- Claro que sí, vainilla para usted, y fresa para su linda novia. -

El cielo de medio día era sumamente interesante, decidió Rukia. No había ni una sola nube. Y súbitamente hacía mucho calor.

Aunque no pudo más que notar que tendría que pedirle a Urahara que revisara la audición de su gigai. Porque aún con todo y que podía escuchar con perfecta claridad como una chica le reclamaba a su novio el haber llegado tarde a su cita del otro lado de la calle, no había escuchado a Ichigo decir nada sobre 'no-es-mi-novia' aunque quizá era porque el vendedor era sólo un extraño, ¿y qué caso tenía corregir a alguien en una situación así?

- Aquí tienes. - le dijo Ichigo, entregándole el cono.

También le tendría que pedir Urahara que revisara sus ojos. Ahora estaba viendo a Ichigo sonrojado.

No era una cita. Ichigo simplemente había sido amable, y le había preguntado si quería compañía mientras hacía las compras el día anterior. Ayuda para llevar las cosas. Le gustaba ir de compras por la oportunidad de tomar un poco de aire, ser un poco más humana mientras recorría las calles. No era raro que alguno de sus amigos la ayudara - exceptuando a Byakuya y Hitsugaya, por supuesto. Byakuya por obvias razones y Hitsugaya porque terminaba escapándose de aburrimiento para ir a ver alguna información reciente sobre la presencia de los arrancar - y no había ninguna razón para que esa ida de compras fuera distinta a cualquiera de las demás.

En verdad que no entendía el súbito interés de los demás en... en bueno, Ichigo y ella. El Sr. Kurosaki de repente parecía estar renuente a dejarla a solas con Ichigo, Lo había escuchado mencionar varias veces "Mi pequeña..." cómo si ella estuviera enferma, o apunto de irse, empezando a hablarle en tonos solemnes. Yuzu dándole más lecciones de cocina, diciendo que el amor entraba por el estómago. ¡Y Karin le había comentado de cómo su papa conocio a su mama! Renji parecía más irritable, y sólo Matsumoto, Ikakku, y el capitan hitsugaya se comportaban como siempre. O casi como siempre, hubiese podido jurar que esa mañana, cuando había bajado y el capitan hitsugaya había dicho desde la ventana que estaba demasiado arreglada para ir sólo de compras (no lo estaba: se había puesto ese vestido azul antes... sólo que no muy seguido.) Ikakku y Matsumoto habían compartido una mirada minutos después de salir a la calle en el techo.

No era una cita. Ichigo y ella eran amigos, familia. Aunque claro, no tendría forma de hacer alguna comparación para mostrar porqué era que no era una cita. Cuando el joven de ojos marrones nunca había llegado a tener una **(N/A: Eres todo un puberto Ichigo!)**, inclusive ella, dividiendo su tiempo entre el entrenamiento y su hermano. De hecho, casi no recordaba que le hubiera gustado algún chico cuando era joven.

Para ser una cita tendría que haber algo más, ¿no? Es decir, ignorando que los dos estuvieran vestidos de distinta manera a como solían, que estuvieran caminando tranquilamente por el parque comiendo su helado, en un bellísimo y calmado día... eso era lo que se hacía con los amigos, ¿verdad?

Si las series de televisión tenían razón, habría alguna película de por medio. Y algo más que un helado. Eso era seguro.

- ¿No es esa la película que querías ver? - le preguntó el ojimarron de repente, señalando hacia el cine.

- Sí: ha recibido muy buenas críticas. -

- ¿Quieres que entremos? -

- No sé... ¿no deberíamos ir por las compras?-

- Todavía es temprano... y podríamos aprovechar que es la primera función. - dijo Ichigo con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

Rukia sonrió. - Tienes razón. -

Salieron dos horas después, el haber sido la primera función haciendo que fueran prácticamente los únicos en haber estado.

- ¿Y viste la cara del chico cuando ella le dijo que lo quería? -

- ¡Sí! Cómo si no pudiera creerlo... ¡¿pero era realmente obvio?! -

- ¡Demasiado! La forma en que ella lo veía y le sonreía... -

- ¡Él no se quedaba atrás, Ichigo! Siempre preguntando por ella, y ayudándola con los pequeños detalles... -

- ¡Claro que él también! - rió el pelinaranja. - Lástima que casi tiene que perderla para darse cuenta. ¡Pero la escena cuando la toma de la mano... ! - dijo, uniendo acción a la palabra mientras tomaba la mano de la pelinegra.

Ella también sonrió, los ojos violeta igual de entusiasmados.

- ¡Sí, y entonces ella le dice...! -

Era increíble el poder de separación que tenía el sentir las miradas de los demás en uno, pensó Rukia unos minutos después, luego de que tanto ella como Ichigo se hubieran dado cuenta que estaban en medio de la calle, con algunos curiosos viéndolos fijamente.

- Será... mejor que vayamos por las compras. - dijo el muchacho con las manos en los bolsillos. Rukia asintió.

Las cosas volvían a la normalidad a pasos agigantados, pero no supo si sentirse contenta por esto o no. En el mercado se separaron, ella para recoger las frutas y las verduras, Ichigo yendo por la carne, pescado y pollo y una vez pagado todo, volvieron a caminar en silencio por el atardecer del pueblo, disfrutando las risas de los niños, esa sensación de pertenecer que durante los combates podían perderse un poco.

- Ojalá esta calma pudiera durar siempre. - dijo en un suspiro.

- Algún día estoy seguro que será así. - escuchó a Ichigo. Al voltear a verlo, vio que estaba sonriendo. Frunció el ceño un poco.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan confiado en eso? -

Había algo en la sonrisa de ichigo que no permitía dudas. No estaba segura de qué, pero le hizo sonreír también, y durante un segundo sintió que su corazón latía más aprisa.

- Porque es la única posibilidad real. Aizen y sus arrancar no serán para siempre: no lo permitiremos. -

- Es verdad. -

Ante la llegada inminente de su hogar, Rukia trató de no sentirse decepcionada, repitiéndose que no había razones para que se sintiera así. Ida de compras terminada satisfactoriamente, y se había incluido un helado y una película... un día muy agradable en compañía de un amigo. Y así aprenderían los exagerados de los demás.

- Eh... ¿Rukia? ¿Podrías esperar un momento? -

Se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, volteando con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasa? -

- Sé... sé que... no es nada realmente, pero pensé que quizá podría... no quería que los demás lo... es decir, no es que sea, pero tú sabes y... no es la gran cosa, pero... es para ti. - terminó Ichigo, viendo hacia cualquier lugar que no fuera el rostro de la shinigami, sacando del bolsillo de sus pantalones una cajita blanca.

- Ichigo... yo...-

- Yo llevo las bolsas, no te preocupes. - terminó el chico, aún sonrojado, tomando la bolsa de sus brazos y abriendo la puerta.

Inmediatamente las voces de los demás llenaron la casa.

- ¡Ajá! ¡Jovencito, espero que tengas una buena explicación de porqué trajiste a mi adorada Ruki media hora luego de lo acordado! – dijo Ishin

- ¿¡Por qué tardaron tanto!? ¡Tengo hambre! – dijo Karin

- ¡Espero que hayan escogido bien la comida! – dijo Yuzu

Rukia abrió la cajita para soltar un pequeño "oh". Un pequeño dije, en forma de Conejo. ¿Cuándo lo había comprado?

Alzó la vista. Ichigo ofrecía una explicación (mucha gente, descuentos, y perder la noción del tiempo) a rin-rin, que se había vuelto a transformar a ese ridículo disfraz de un kuchiki Byakuya molesto (y llamándola ruki desde la ventana del cuarto de ichigo: se las pagaría), mientras el Sr. Ishin parecía simplemente aliviado, pero Ichigo seguía viendo por sobre su hombro cada cierto tiempo.

Rukia sonrió, guardando la caja en su bolso, y formó con los labios 'gracias', causando que, aunque Ichigo centró toda su atención a su padre, llamándole la atención al shinigami sustituto, sonriera, un suave rubor en su rostro.

Tenía que ser la mejor no-cita del mundo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cual ha sido tu batalla favorita de Bleach?!._

_Tu puedes elegirla… votando con tu review… asi que anda… danos tu opcion y apoya a tu pelea favorita de la serie, los ganadores saldran en un video exclusivo por Youtube!... Asi que empiecen a votar!!!._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

**POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!.**

**¡El día en que esto suceda, veremos cuatro hombres a caballo surcando el cielo!**

**Y ahora deben estar diciendose…**

**¡Este tipo esta loco, ahora esta contradiciendo su propio fic! **

…**ó.**

**¡Tal vez tenga razon, digo, esos dos parecen mas hermanos que novios!**

…**ó.**

**¡ESTE FIC NO TIENE SENTIDO!.**

**Y cualquier otro comentario que se pueda ocurrir… **

**En fin me decidi a escribir este intento de fic haciendole alabanza a una cita que mi hermano mayor tuvo con su novia, NO ME CREERÍAN QUE LOS VI EN LA CALLE protagonizando casi el 80 de lo que he metido en estas 4 paginas de prosa.**

**Si lo han disfrutado… BIEN.**

**Si no… BUENO… esperen el próximo one-shot, que tratare de que suene más realista…**

**Hasta entonces… Sayonara.**

**B Y E ¡**


End file.
